¿Quién es la misteriosa chica?
by Neko lila
Summary: Una amiga siempre se va a preocupar por los intereses de su amiga.


**¿Quién es la misteriosa chica?**

Luego de que Alya consolara a Marinette por el aparente rechazo que había sufrido (que también aparentemente era más grande que la vergüenza que había pasado con el asunto de la supuesta estatua de cera), se quedó con la duda.

Su amiga estaba resignada, pero eso a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sabía todo el tiempo que su mejor amiga llevaba enamorada de ese chico y que no se olvidaría de él de un día para otro.

¿Habría algo aún por hacer? si lo había entonces lo haría. Por Marinette, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos, había que darle una mano. ¿Pero contra quién se enfrentaban? ¿Quién fue esa atrevida?

Pues bien, sólo bastaría con averiguarlo para trazar la estrategia, se lo debía a su amiga. Su instinto de reportera le había dicho que era algo que debía conocer sí o sí. Además, era justo saberlo para ver si a pesar de todo Marinette tenía alguna posibilidad. En el amor nada está dicho.

El primer lugar dónde iría a investigar sería dónde Nino por supuesto.

— Bien ¿qué sabes tú? más te vale que confieses ahora. Si alguien conoce quién es la chica ¡debes ser tu Nino Lahiffe!

— Te aseguro que no se nada— se defendía con las manos en alto. Que alguien lo auxilie, su novia era de temer cuando se enfadaba. Oh sí, conocía perfectamente esa mirada que le estaba dedicando justo ahora.

— ¡Debes saberlo! Eres su mejor amigo.

— No me ha dicho nada. ¿recuerdas? hasta hace poco en el museo yo también hice de cupido ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que Adrien tiene a otra chica que le gusta?

Lo examinó con más detenimiento. Esa no era la cara de un mentiroso (no que Alya pudiera reconocer fácilmente los mentirosos, de todas maneras, se dejaba engañar por Lila).

— Bien Lahiffe, lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez. Pero si descubro que ocultas algo... — y le hizo un gesto para amenazarlo.

Al siguiente día durante las clases tuvo la mirada atenta en el puesto del frente. Cualquier indicio, si esa chica estaba presente seguro que en algún momento él desviaría la mirada en su dirección. Chloe descartada, era habitual los sutiles desplantes del muchacho cada vez que la chica se aferraba a su brazo. ¿Quién podría ser? pero el sonso solo se giraba a conversar con Nino y nada más. lo observó por varios días y el resultado fue el mismo.

El pasar de los días le dio una nueva idea. Una videollamada de Lila. Vaya, la había obviado. Bueno, si se trataba de Lila no lo podría culpar, de todas maneras, es de las personas más geniales, simpáticas, buenas y generosas que ha conocido. Demasiadas cualidades en esa estupenda chica. A pesar de eso su fidelidad siempre será hacia Marinette, con el dolor de su alma no podría apoyar dicha relación.

— Buenos días, Lila— saludó Caline Bustier al mismo tiempo que el resto de alumnos hacían resaltar la emoción de ver a su compañera.

— Srta. Bustier, es como siempre un placer poder verla y a todos mis queridos amigos que extraño demasiado. Me encantaría estar justo ahora con ustedes y es una gran pena no poder hacerlo, sin embargo, es un sacrificio que debo hacer en favor de los menos afortunados. Como pueden ver me encuentro en África, con mi familia hemos propuesto abrir nuevos pozos de agua, incluso hemos programado reuniones con diferentes embajadas para traer más ayuda a este maravilloso lugar.

Toda el aula estalló en aplausos. Pero Alya estaba concentrada en Marinette y Adrien. La primera giró los ojos fastidiada ¿Sería acaso que Marinette sabía que Adrien gustaba de Lila y por eso siempre se notaba distante de ella? Eso podía explicar su actitud huraña.

Luego miró a Adrien, parecía más concentrado en mirar su libro y no parecía prestar atención a lo que decía la chica. Ahora que hacía memoria, Adrien tampoco parecía revolotear cerca de ella cuando los visitaba.

—Jumm— Arrugó las cejas. Si no era Lila ¿Quién era la chica? le crispaba los nervios! —Ummm— Ahora que lo recordaba, había otra chica con quién Marinette solía mostrarse... ¿cautelosa? pero hacía un tiempo que notaba que Marinette y Kagami solían conversar de mejor manera, inclusive ella subió una foto acompañada de la chica. Al parecer tampoco sería ella, lo mejor sería comprobar. Pero eso sería después, dado el momento sería mejor descartar una posibilidad.

¿Alguna modelo?

En la hora del almuerzo, Marinette había salido primero y ella le había dicho a Nino temprano que no podrían almorzar juntos. Antes que el muchacho saliera del aula, le cerró el paso y se acercó a conversar.

— Adrien — puso su sonrisa en extremo amable

— Hola Alya, ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien. No tan bien como tú luego de hacer llorar a mi amiga, ni tan mal como vas a estar cuándo termine contigo. — O eso le hubiera gustado responder, en su lugar contestó: — Bien. En tu lugar yo debería preguntar eso, tu sabes, tantas obligaciones, estudios, tu trabajo como modelo... —y le dedicó otra sonrisa en extremo amable.

Adrien se puso muy feliz. Sin duda tenía buenos amigos que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

— A decir verdad, si es algo cansado tantas actividades. Pero agradezco mucho que mi padre me permitiera asistir en la escuela, ya estaba cansado de estar en casa con profesores particulares. Por eso hay que esforzarse.

— Me imagino. ¿Y en lo que concierne al modelaje?

— Todo bien. —la quedó mirando, parecía que esperaba otra respuesta porque tenía a Alya Césaire muy de cerca mirando fijamente sus ojos.

— ¿Y... que más, algo que recordar de tu trabajo? —levantó las cejas sugerentemente

— Bueno ya sabes... puede llegar a ser agotador...

— jajaja me imagino, pero debe tener sus beneficios —lo codeo— me imagino que las modelos son muy guapas...

Adrien la quedó viendo algo confundido, Alya no solía tener exceso de confianza con él. Eso lo hubiera esperado de Nino.

— Bueno, como imagen de la firma Agreste, casi siempre en las sesiones estoy solo. En exteriores, ya sabes, con la nueva colección de mi padre. Nada impresionante.

— Pero... ¿y las modelos? tu papá también tiene una línea de ropa femenina... entre sesión y sesión... en los descansos... ¿alguna amiga en especial?

Dudo ¿Por qué Alya lo veía expectante y por qué parecía tan entusiasmada con el tema de las modelos? Ahhhhh comprendió...

Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

— Alya, siempre pensé que te interesaba el reportaje

— Sí así es — ¿Por qué el cambio de tema?

— Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tienes otra pasión escondida.

— ¿Qué?

— No tienes que avergonzarte. Cuando yo empecé no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Prometo ayudarte, cuando haya un evento te invitaré.

— No espera...

— Ahora me disculpas, —la apartó sutilmente— creo que Nino me está esperando. Podemos seguir hablando después. —Y se fue de allí más feliz, si de él dependiera haría que sus amigos puedan cumplir todos sus sueños.

Alya se quedó bufando —¿Y éste es el tonto que le gusta a mi amiga? ¿Cómo es que Nino lo soporta? Uffff

Sacó una libreta dónde llevaba su investigación:

Averiguar mediante Nino — tachado

¿Lila? — tachado

¿Modelos? — tachado

¿Kagami?

Esa tarde luego de clases…

— Alya ¿qué te parece si vamos a la panadería?, mi papá hizo unos nuevos sabores de macarrones, será divertido.

— Lo siento amiga, —puso una mano en el hombro de Marinette— hoy voy a quedarme a ver la práctica de esgrima.

— ¿Esgrima?

— Sí, jajaja —sonrisa nerviosa— lo estaba... considerando... tu sabes, con tanto ataque de Akuma a lo mejor convendría interesarse un poco.

Marinette la observó... ¿Qué no era ella la de las excusas imposibles? ¿Desde cuándo a Alya le preocupaba su seguridad por los ataques de Akuma? desde el primer día que la conoció se dio cuenta lo intrépida que es. Hubiera querido ver que tramaba, pero ir a la práctica de esgrima no estaba en sus planes, cualquier asunto relacionado a Adrien Agreste era mejor dejarlo de lado para su propia sanidad.

— Ok, será en otra ocasión, supongo. —y se alejó no muy convencida.

La práctica había terminado, desde la puerta vio que Adrien y Kagami estaban ya junto a sus limosinas, se despidieron con un gesto. La chica subió primero no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa al rubio, y ésta sonrisa iba acompañada de un pequeño rubor. Se ajustó las gafas, su instinto le aseguró que ahí había algo, al menos en la chica. No así en el rompecorazones ese, él parecía inmune y ni por enterado. Kagami se marchó. Adrien iba a hacer lo propio.

Un estruendo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los gritos y la gente corriendo por todo lugar no se hicieron esperar. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar escombros estaban por caer cerca del objeto de su investigación.

— ¡Cuidado! —extendió la mano como si eso pudiera ayudar y entonces respiró.

Ladybug lo tomó en brazos cual princesa y lo depositó suavemente junto a Alya. Estaba estupefacta. Desde esa distancia podía ver perfectamente esa mirada de él hacia la chica de traje rojo. ¿No se daba cuenta que ella también estaba ahí?

— Muchas gracias, Ladybug— un pequeño sonrojo estaba presente. Parecía que bailaban miles de corazones a su alrededor.

La heroína le dedicó una mirada ¿triste? y se dirigió a ambos —Busquen un lugar seguro, estar aquí es peligroso. — Y se marchó.

— ¿Te gusta Ladybug? — la pregunta salió sola una vez que ella se alejó con su yoyo.

Él se sonrojó por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? —repitió

— ¿Alya?... supongo que no tiene caso negar lo evidente, no sólo me gusta, ella es el amor de mi vida. —reaccionó de su ensoñación— Este... debo irme, "gorila" me espera. Y Alya reparó en el hombre que los veía con cara de pocos amigos hasta que Adrien por fin subió al vehículo y se fueron.

¿Ladybug era la chica por la que su amiga había sido rechazada? Si es así, Marinette en verdad la tenía difícil.

Tachó el listado anterior en su libreta. Ya no servía, ahora tenía que trazar un nuevo plan.

Char Noir gusta de LadyBug

Adrien gusta de LadyBug

Marcó un signo de interrogación entre ambos.

¿Cómo ayudar a que el LadyNoir por fin se hiciera realidad?, si algo así pasaba, su amiga volvería a tener oportunidades. ¿Además ellos no serían la pareja más linda de todo Paris?

**=FIN=**

**N/A: **¿Qué puedo decir? empecé escribiendo con una idea en mente y terminé en algo totalmente diferente jajajaja ¿tiene algún sentido?

Además, en éste fandom hay tanto, tanto, que disfruto bastante leerlo. ¿Para qué agregar algo más? supongo que ya no me conformé con leer ¿hasta dónde va a llegar mi obsesión con ésta pareja? Ladynoir, Adrinette, Laydrien jajajaja sólo puedo decir que se supone que lo que más me gusta es el Marichat! lo que nuevamente me lleva a pensar en ¿cómo terminé escribiendo esto? Nunca me imaginé escribir algo referente a Alya jajaja

Bueno, gracias por leer. Disculpen si la idea del fic fue demasiado extraña

17 de agosto del 2019


End file.
